Wrong Side Of Heaven
by WolfangZ
Summary: Hasta donde estarían dispuestos a llegar cuando un terrorista ataca París y amenaza la seguridad de esta con deseos de Venganza, acaso los héroes de París estarían dispuestos a entrar en el Infierno?. Mientras Ladybug se adentra en profundos secretos gubernamentales que la pondrán bajo el punto de mira y la someterá a una dura decisión
1. Prologo

Prologo  
Probando el Infierno

 _Era una cálida mañana en Paris recuerdo que desperté más temprano de lo usual, solía despertar tarde y por ende llegar retrasada al colegio pero este día no fue así, recuerdo haberle dado los buenos días a tikki y vestirme para bajar a desayunar con mis padres a los cuales salude con un abrazo y un beso ese día, parecían extrañados por que estuviera tan temprano despierta yo también lo estaba aunque no lo mostraba, por primera vez pude comer mi desayuno tranquilamente mi padre leía el diario e hizo un comentario sobre una compañía la cual parece que iba a cerrar un trato de millones de dólares ilegalmente adquiridos, pero no le di mucha atención y al terminar mi desayuno me levante despidiéndome de mis padre de una forma cariñosa para poner rumbo a la escuela._

* * *

 _Paralelamente un hombre se vestía y comía un desayuno ligero mientras observaba y repasa el mural que había en su habitación de hotel detenidamente, observando las fotos detenidamente hasta que el reloj de bolsillo que tenía en su mano marco las 7 en punto, en ese momento tomo sus maletines y se dispuso a salir de su habitación mientras una alarma empezaba a sonar en la habitación, cerró la puerta del hotel y camino hasta su moto asegurando los dos maletines en el respaldo de atrás y arrancando la moto poniendo rumbo._

* * *

 _Al llegar a la escuela nada era diferente realmente, todos se encontraban ahí a excepción de Chloé y Adrien que estaban ocupados y llegaría algo tarde, pero me reconfortaba ver a Nino y Alya hablando tan alegremente, al verme Alya salto a abrazarme como era típico de ella mientras Nino trataba de separarla de mí riéndose, la escena era bastante graciosa pero me sentía inquieta de alguna manera lo oculte lo más posible riéndome pero aun así no podía evitar esa inquietud_

-Así que hoy parece que no nos podremos escapar de clases para ir a desakumatizar a alguien- _dijo Nino con cierta frustración, hacía varios días que nadie era akumatizado y no teníamos pista de donde se escondía hawk moth o siquiera quien era, todo se estaba entibiando para nosotros cinco, el grupo de héroes solo había sido formado hace unos meses y de la noche a la mañana un día todo pareció acabarse para nosotros, ya no había a quien desakumatizar haciendo que nuestra actividad heroica cesara_

-Tu siempre pensando en estar de vago Nino no me sorprende que por eso siempre estés pidiendo la tarea- _le replico Alya molesta al moreno el cual hizo una pose muy graciosa por la reacción de mi mejor amiga provocando que riéramos, poco sabríamos que sería la última vez que reiríamos con alivio ese día_

 _No recuerdo en que momento paso todo lo que oímos fue una explosión a la lejanía que atrajo la atención de todos hacia donde se produjo la explosión que eran varias calles más debajo de la escuela, solo logramos ver la gran columna de humo negro que se alzaba a nuestros ojos, Alya saco rápidamente su celular y empezó a buscar por la red algún indicio de lo que pasaba_

-Aquí esta…al parecer exploto una habitación de hotel debido a una fuga de gas que hubo…por suerte su único habitante salió minutos antes de que la explosión se produjera…- _informo la confiable reportera del ladyblog, las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos nos distrajeron por un momento y no nos dimos cuenta cuando Chloé y Adrien bastante alarmados por lo ocurrido llegaron al mismo tiempo en sus autos_

-¿Se enteraron de la explosión verdad? Se escuchó como algo muy serio- _dijo agreste en un tono muy preocupado mirándonos a los 3 los cuales nos hizo volver a la tierra_

-¿Deberíamos ir a investigar? Puede que haya gente herida- _la preocupación de Chloé era la misma que la de Adrien pero Alya rápidamente explico la situación a los dos los cuales sintieron alivio al saber que no era nada serio pero aun con esas todos teníamos una sensación de incomodidad y tensión_

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo fuera de acción ¿nos ha vuelto paranoicos no creen?- _Nino trato de romper el hielo con una broma de la cual nadie se rio, el sentimiento de inquietud de repente se acrecentó en mi cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, nuestros celulares empezaron a sonar como locos_

 _Alya al tener el suyo en la mano fue la primera en revisar las notificaciones, su mirada reflejaba pánico volteo su celular hacia nosotros y lo entendimos_

* * *

 _Minutos después de la explosión del hotel aquel hombre vestido de negro y con los dos maletines apago su moto bajándose de ella para caminar al edificio de aquella multinacional que iba a cerrar el trato millonario, el edificio era solo de 4 pisos y tenía muchas ventanas que daban al exterior, aquel hombre de negro paso la puerta del lobby dirigiéndose a la recepción_

-Dirium Corporation que podemos ha…- _la recepcionista se puso pálida del miedo al ver aquel hombre de negro con una máscara de calavera, la cual presiono el botón de pánico y varios guardias corrieron con sus macanas para tratar de aprenderlo_

 _El hombre no parecía inmutarse y cuando el primer oficial se vino encima un golpe le bastó para romperle un par de dientes, la nariz y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, tomo su macana con la cual procedió a golpear y brutalmente al segundo y tercer oficial que habían corrido para someterlo pero este era más rápido y ágil lo cual supuso una neutralización fácil, el cuarto policía saco su arma reglamentaria y apunto al criminal el cual se acercó hasta el oficial el cual solo le gritaba que se detuviera, cuando este se acercó peligrosamente hasta el jalo del gatillo pero la bala no salió, el arma se había encasquillado, sin ser rival para él, el oficial levanto sus brazos y soltó su arma siendo atrapada por el hombre el cual sin decir nada se alejó del guardia sin antes dispararle en una pierna tumbándolo al suelo guardando el arma._

 _El hombre se acercó a la recepción y miro a la mujer que se hallaba debajo del escritorio temblando y asustada le indico que se fuera a lo que la mujer obedeció sin rechistar a toda prisa, el hombre se acercó a la computadora hackeando la terminal y activando los protocolos de seguridad lo que coloco al edificio en encierro de emergencia, tomando uno de los maletines procedió a abrirlo y armar la bomba que está dentro la cual marcaba cinco minutos pero este aún no estaba activado, la coloco cuidadosamente en el pilar central del edificio que se encontraba en aquel vestíbulo y la pego con alguna especie de gel, cuando termino su trabajo en el lobby tomo de unos de los guardias una tarjeta de acceso y el otro maletín dirigiéndose a las escalera más cercanas._

* * *

 _Los cinco estábamos en shock, un ataque terrorista a una de las multinacionales de Francia por un solo hombre el cual había eliminado a tres guardias y disparado a uno era algo que nunca se había visto, esto era una situación complicada, un terrorista atacando a pleno día completamente solo podía ser alguna clase de película._

-Iré a ayudar- _la voz de Adrien saco a todos de su trance y con preocupación miramos al rubio_

-Hermano espera no iras solo, si planeas enfrentarte a un terrorista- _Nino estaba de parte de su amigo pero eso solo hizo incrementar aquella sensación que me amargaba_

-¿Esperen los dos están locos? Piensan ir hasta allá para enfrentar a una persona peligrosa que puede tener armas y matarlos a los dos si se meten en su camino?- _les recrimino con enojo Chloé al par de chicos que estaban determinados a ir hasta el lugar de los hechos sin pensar en ellos_

-Esta vez Chloé tiene razón muchachos, es un peligro que ustedes vayan, es mejor dejárselo a las fuerzas del orden- _secundo Alya a la rubia, ese momento era algo extraño, Chloé y Alya pocas veces estaban de acuerdo en algo además de que Chloé había tratado cambiar su forma de ser aun tenia roces con Alya y conmigo, mi corazón se retorcía cuando pensaba ponerme de parte de mis amigas, el sentimiento de inquietud… ¿acaso era por todo lo que sucedía? No lo sabía pero mi corazón me grito la respuesta_

-¡Basta! las dos tienen razón, es algo sumamente peligroso y estúpido pero hay personas atrapadas y tenemos que ir a ayudarlas, es nuestro deber ayudarlas, somos los héroes de esta ciudad aún no si nos supera debemos ante ponernos al peligro- _a pesar de que lo que expresaba mis labios no lo sentía la Marinette de siempre, se sentía como si Ladybug hablara por si misma a través de mi_

-Somos los héroes de Francia y debemos cumplir con nuestra responsabilidad- _termine de acotar a la discusión con seriedad, ninguno replico pero me miraban extrañados por el tono en el que estaba hablando, estar seria era algo muy inusual en mí pero no era el momento para dudar_

-Busquemos un lugar donde poder transformarnos, tenemos que apresurarnos- _dijo con rapidez Nino corriendo a un callejón, luego de unos segundos decidimos seguirlo y ponernos en marcha hacia la multinacional_

* * *

 _El paisaje era bastante agitado cuando por fin llegamos al lugar, la policía había traspasado el encierro de seguridad y estaban sacando como podían a las personas atrapadas en el edificio, rápidamente bajamos de los techos cuando un escuadrón de la policía entro por las ventanas al tercer piso, me acerque al oficial de policía a cargo que parecía no muy aliviado de vernos_

-Veo que todos ustedes aparecen para salvar el día, las cosas se han puesto tensas y tres cuadrillas de agentes fue al primer piso al confrontar al terrorista pero no hemos sabido nada mas de ellos, la barricada del segundo piso eliminada, tenemos nuestras esperanzas en que esta emboscada funcione, casi todo los pisos están evacuados pero el presidente de la corporación está encerrado en el último piso además la bomba que coloco en el lobby no se puede quitar ni desactivar- _dijo con seriedad el capitán de policía mirando al edificio y dando algunas ordenes por la radio mirándonos de reojo_

-No se preocupe vinimos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos Capitán- _el tono de Chat Noir trataba de alentar al capitán el cual giro su cara para mirarlo con molestia_

-Niños dejarle esto a los profesionales e iros a algún lugar a rescatar un gatito de un árbol o algo así- _le replico el sub alterno del Capitán al gato que retrocedió un paso por la mirada fría del joven oficial_

-geez que grosero- _acoto con cierta molestia Queen B. mirando con impotencia el edificio, no podíamos actuar si las fuerzas del orden no nos lo permitían, ya habíamos tenido una serie de malentendidos con la policía por actuar cuando ellos se hacían cargo de algún problema_

-Capitán tenemos visual del terrorista, nos preparamos para disparar si hace cualquier movimiento hos…- _la notificación del agente se detuvo por un grito de horror y una larga serie de disparos, contemplamos como varios agentes de policía eran lanzados por las ventanas quedando colgados, los disparos repentinamente cesaron y la radio solo mostraba interferencia_

-Perdimos la emboscada del tercer piso, ningún agente entrara al edificio desde ahora- _el capitán sonaba frustrado y le paso su radio a su sub alterno volteándose para mirarnos fijamente con cierto recelo_

-¿Quieren ayudar? Soy el Capitán Zephyr y aunque odie tener que pedir ayuda a un grupo de enmascarados con disfraces de Halloween necesito que saquen al presidente de la Corporación Dirium, es de suma importancia que lo saquen de allí con vida- _el Capitán se sentó en la parte de atrás de una camioneta mirándonos con desde a los 5_

-Entendemos pero ¿cómo sacaremos a alguien que está encerrado en el último piso? No que este edificio tenia las mejores medidas de seguridad del mundo?- _le pregunto Rena Rouge al oficial que se acomodaba su chaleco antibalas_

-Entraran por el tragaluz que da a la sala de conferencias, desbloquearemos los protocolos de seguridad de ese piso para que los láseres se desactiven, en ese momento deben correr, hay 2 pasillos de distancia de la sala de conferencia a la oficina del Presidente, suponemos que le tomara una media hora crear una brecha si va a atravesar la puerta blindada y reforzada que da al cuarto piso desde las escaleras , tiempo suficiente para que saquen al presidente de ahí, en el caso de un enfrentamiento, eviten a toda costa quedarse quietos o tratar de pelear contra él, por lo que sabemos esta desarmado pero es altamente peligroso, deben sacar al presidente a toda costa- _explico con seriedad y frialdad el sub alterno del capitán que le entrego un café a su mayor el cual acepto sin decir nada_

 _Por un momento escuchar todo eso sonaba como una misión suicida pero teníamos los Miraculous de nuestro lado, nadie parecía echarse para atrás y sin perder tiempo los 5 nos dirigimos al techo con rapidez donde varios agentes nos esperaban abriendo el tragaluz y desactivando los láseres logrando bajar con seguridad a la sala de conferencia._

 _Al abrir la puerta de la sala de conferencias nos encontramos con una escena impactante, lo que parecía ser un robot de seguridad estaba destrozado en el suelo, salimos de la sala de conferencia solo para encontrar una escena sacada de un libro de horror, habían soldados muertos desparramados por el suelo formando un rio de sangre que llegaba a nuestros pies y más máquinas de seguridad destartaladas y destrozadas, mi estómago se revolvió enseguida pero Queen B. fue la primera en acercarse a la papelera de la sala de conferencia y vomitar por tan dantesca escena, todos hicimos estomago de hierro como pudimos y nos encaminamos hacia la oficina del director_

-Es horroroso ¿esto lo pudo hacer un humano?- _pregunto con cierto miedo Carapace al ver los cadáveres en el suelo que al contrario que los agentes de policía estos parecían una milicia por sus vestiduras y estaban fuertemente armados teniendo robots de seguridad_

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo llego antes que nosotros aquí?- _Dije tratando de mantenerme lo más recta posible ante la situación aunque por dentro todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo_

-Es imposible que haya llegado aquí y acabado con toda esta gente en tan poco tiempo- _Inquirió Chat Noir el cual también parecía mantenerse recto a pesar de que su voz flaqueo un poco_

 _Cuando cruzamos el pasillo nos encontramos con más muerte y destrucción de la que había a nuestras espaldas, escuchamos como alguien se arrastraba fuera de una oficina y al verlo corrimos hacia el para socorrerlo lo más rápido que podíamos, me hinque ante el hombre y este me tomo con brusquedad del hombro mirándome a los ojos con miedo, estaba seriamente herido de las piernas y el torso tenía una fuerte hemorragia que Rena Rouge trato de contener_

-Es un monstruo, no sabemos como pero de repente escuchamos una fuerte explosión en la ante sala del director, cuando entramos él ya estaba ahí, había matado a media docena que resguardaban la oficina y antes de que si quiera reaccionáramos se abalanzo sobre nosotros, no sé lo que paso todos mis compañeros empezaron a caer uno a uno, atravesó a los robot de seguridad como si fuera mantequilla, disparamos sin piedad pero simplemente las balas no le daban- _la voz del soldado se rompió y comenzó a llorar, Alya trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parar la hemorragia y sus manos estaban cubiertas en sangre ya_

-No sé qué paso, fui herido en las piernas y me trate de refugiarme en la oficina cuando algo estallo y una esquirla golpe mi abdomen, no quiero morir aquí, no quiero morir, acepte este trabajo porque necesitaba el dinero, pensé que la guerra se había acabado pero solo recién comenzaba…yo…yo…yo…- _sus últimas lagrimas recorrieron el camino hasta el suelo ensangrentado y soltó lentamente su último aliento desvaneciéndose en mis brazos_

 _Rena Rouge separo sus manos del abdomen del hombre, lentamente lo deje en el suelo y cerré sus ojos, sus palabras llegaron a cada uno de nosotros infundiendo una gran tensión, la tensión de repente fue rota por una melodía que empezaba a sonar en el último tramo que quedaba para llegar a nuestro destino, como si de una hipnosis se tratara me levanta y empecé a caminar hacia la fuente del sonido, ignore los gritos de mis compañeros para que me detuviera, cuando me encontraba frente a la puerta corrieron hacia mí para detenerme pero era muy tarde abrí la puerta de par en par._

 _Lo que vimos nos puso en shock completamente, la oficina que supusimos que era la de la secretaria del presidente estaba completa y totalmente en orden como si nada hubiera pasado, nos adentramos en aquella oficina a pesar de que nuestras alarmas sonaban como locas, la música provenía de la oficina del presidente y antes de poder cruzar la mitad del tramo, las puertas frente a nosotros se abrieron de par en par y aquel enmascarado salió de la oficina con una silla la cual coloco frente a él y se sentó mirándonos fijamente a los cinco, ninguno movió un musculo cuando este salió de la oficina, el recorría con su mirada a cada uno de nosotros un frio recorrió nuestras espaldas o era el miedo que nos calaba hasta los huesos_

-¿Así que ahora mandan niños a la guerra? Debí imaginarlo. Vuelvan a casa chicos este no es lugar para que ustedes estén aquí, lo único que conseguirán es meterse en un gran problema y harán que los maten por lo que hayan visto aquí- _su voz era profunda y rasposa pero además de eso podía notarse aquella seriedad y frialdad_

-¡Eres un asesino, vinimos a detenerte y no dejaremos que te escapes!- _le recrimino con ira Chat Noir abalanzándose sobre el enmascarado que se levantó lentamente de su silla y con un rápido movimiento tomo la silla golpeando al rubio con esta con fuerza tirándolo al piso, Carapace también se lanzó a tratar de defender a su mejor amigo pero sus golpes eran fácilmente esquivados, el criminal se lanzó al contraataque, el moreno consiguió tomar su escudo y defenderse pero la magnitud del golpe lo había dejado completamente expuesto y una patada fue lo único que necesito para que Nino volara por el aire cayendo al suelo fuertemente, Queen B. y Rena fueron rápidamente a auxiliarlo_

-No hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es, no hay necesidad de que ninguno de ustedes salga herido seriamente- _seguía calmado y determinado con su mirada puesta sobre mi analizando cada gesto que hacía, tome mi yo-yo automáticamente cuando dio un paso hacia nosotros_

-tus ojos reflejan determinación, ocultas tu miedo a debajo de esa mascara, puede que no seas tan diferente de mi pero aun así puedo ver la brecha que nos separa- _cada vez de acercaba más y más, el sonido de sus botas hacían eco ¿trataba de intimidarme con sus palabras o solo jugaba conmigo? No lo sé, pero algo que sabía con certeza era que el sentimiento que me amargo todo el día era debido a su presencia_

 _Al dar un paso más hacia mí Queen B. y Rena Rouge saltaron hacia el para detenerlo pero solo fallaron miserablemente y fueron arrojadas con fuerza hacia las paredes, lance mi yo-yo directamente hacia su rostro pero este solo lo detuvo con su mano y me jalo hasta el tomando mi cuello alzándome sin ahorcarme, trataba de zafarme como podía mordí su mano con fuerza pero no se inmutaba aun cuando la sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida_

-Que interesante…aun no has sucumbido al miedo…tal vez, tú y yo tengamos más en común de lo que pensaba- _soltó mi cuello dejándome caer al suelo tomando la silla acomodándola y sentándose una vez más a un lado de la puerta de la oficina_

-Si quieres salvar al presidente no te detendré, pero creo que ya es tarde en 5minutos este edificio volara por los aires, tienen tiempo de sobra para rescatar a los oficiales de policía que están en los pisos de abajo inconsciente o ¿seguirán con su misión y rescatar a un cadáver?- _nos logramos reincorporar con pesadez y miramos como el enmascarado sacaba un detonador de su bolsillo y pulsaba el botón poniendo inicio a la cuenta regresiva_

 _La situación era complicada, el solo estaba ahí sentado tarareando la canción que aún no se detenía mirándonos fijamente esperando nuestra decisión, rápidamente le ordenen a los 4 que evacuaran a todos los oficiales que pudieran y que yo me encargaría del presidente, Chat Noir no tardo en saltar a discutirme, calle su parloteo con una mirada fulminante, chasqueo su lengua con enojo y salió de la sala corriendo seguido del resto del grupo._

 _Camine un par de pasos con la guardia en alto pero el enmascarado solo miraba al horizonte tarareando la canción así que me dispuse a correr y entrar en la oficina abriendo las puertas de par en par, todo estaba en orden, había un tocadiscos que reproducía la canción y en el escritorio el maletín con la bomba que marcaba cuatro minutos y cinco segundos para la explosión, me apresure a la silla del presidente que miraba a la ventana pero para mi decepción e impotencia el hombre entrado en edad sentado en la silla, yacía muerto con su piel completamente pálida, a primera vista aprecia que solo dormía pero al tocar su mano estaba completamente frio_

-Ellos tomaron su decisión, todos ellos murieron por su codicia- _voltee mi mirada para ver al hombre parado frente a la puerta mirando el tocadiscos_

 _-_ No murieron por ninguna codicia, los mataste porque era lo que deseabas- _le replique con ira acercándome a él sin miedo_

-No lo entenderías niña, yo solo les estoy pagando con la misma moneda por lo que me hicieron, no puedo culparte, eres humana y sientes empatía pero si vieras a través de mis ojos, te darías cuenta de la verdad, estas del lado equivocado del cielo ahora- _su tono me sacaba de quicio, detuvo la música y guardo el CD en su álbum para voltear a mirarme_

-Sera mejor que te vayas, te quedan 2 minutos antes de que mueras en vano señorita- _estuve a punto de replicarle pero mi yo-yo empezó a sonar al revisarlo era Alya llamándome_

-Sal de ahí rápido, ya sacamos a todos los agentes con la ayuda de la policía pero el contador del lobby esta adelantado completamente y en cualquier momento… _-la repentina explosión del lobby interrumpió a mi amiga y la obligó a cortar, el edificio empezaba a colapsar lentamente, el enmascarado simplemente coloco otro CD en el tocadiscos y me lanzo una mirada_

 _Sin perder tiempo corrí una vez más a la sala de conferencia saliendo por el tragaluz, el edificio lentamente se derrumbaba a mis pies al lanzar mi yo-yo a una farola ocurrió la segunda explosión y el edificio me sacudieron por completo teniendo que salir de ahí más rápido ya que el piso bajo mis pies prácticamente se destruyó, por fortuna pude salir de ahí y reunirme en el techo donde se encontraban mis amigos los cuales no se encontraban bien física ni mentalmente ninguno se encontraba en condiciones después de todo lo que vimos._

 _El edificio estaba en llamas y totalmente colapsado, pero la imagen que más me desgarro fue ver entre las llamas que la parte donde estaba el tocadiscos no había ni un rasguño o quemadura, eso quería decir que había sobrevivido, la nube de polvo y cimientos habían ocultado su escape y que este solo fue la primera probada del infierno que nos esperaba_

Continuara…


	2. Días Gélidos

Capítulo 1

Días Gélidos y Grises

 _Me levanto tranquilamente por la mañana, es un día algo frio así que me doy un baño caliente y al terminar me coloco algo cómodo y abrigado, tomo un tazón en el suelo rellenándolo con agua y comida para gatos dejándolo otra vez en el suelo para por fin poder salir de mi refugio, decido ir a comer algo dulce ya que es un día ideal para ello._

 _Al ir caminando puedo encontrar muchos controles policiacos y policías en muchos establecimientos hablando con gerentes y empleados de estos, al parecer después del ataque terrorista se ordenó una investigación a fondo del posible responsable de este trágico suceso que según informaron dejo un saldo de 68 policías heridos y 43 muertos, cifra que obviamente estaba arreglada ya que según medios extra oficiales el total de muertos resultantes no eran del cuerpo de policías si no de una milicia privada desconocida que actuaba en la Corporación y que de los policías realmente solo un 20% tenían lesiones o heridas moderadamente graves el resto de esa cifra estaba cumpliendo el servicio, no quería que algún policía interrumpiera mi tranquilo día._

 _Gire una esquina encontrándome una pastelería, titubee un poco pero a la final decidí entrar porque el hambre me estaba matando y mi debilidad por los pasteles y galletas me termino ganando, al entrar pude ver a un señora asiática acomodando algunos pasteles así que acerque al mostrador admirando los postres que tenían a la venta_

-Zao an nushi (buen dia señorita)- _La mujer se sorprendió un poco al oírme hablar chino y rápidamente termino para atenderme sobresaltándose un poco al verme_

-Ni hao ¿shuo zhongwen? (hola ¿habla chino?)- _al responderme me quede unos segundos asimilando lo que me había dicho ya que su tono fue un poco exaltado aunque trato de disimularlo_

-Huo duo huo shao (más o menos)- _luego de comprender lo que me dijo logre responderle con fluidez_

-¿Wo keyi bang ni yixie dongxi? (¿puedo ayudarle en algo?)- _sus palabras fueron muy rápidas y apenas logre atajar algunas mientras miraba las exhibiciones_

-Mi chino está algo oxidado señorita discúlpeme, solo quiero unas porciones de pastel- _decidí cortar la charla en chino ya que si seguíamos así posiblemente terminaríamos enredados y no llegaríamos a nada_

 _-_ no se preocupe por eso, ¿cuantas porciones quiere?- _pude notar que era alguien bastante tranquila y gentil por su tono de voz el cual se había calmado_

-deme 1 de cada pastel que están en el mostrador y si no le importa ¿podría comérmelos aquí?- _la dama se sorprendió un poco ya que en total eran 6 trozos de pastel los cuales empezó a cortar y a poner en una bandeja_

-¿piensa comerse todo eso usted solo?- _dirigió su mirada una vez más a los pasteles apilados en la bandeja antes de entregármelo_

-pues claro que no, solo 4 trozos son la para mí- _mi respuesta la alivio levemente pero solo duro un poco al terminar de hablar ya que volvió a sorprenderse el cómo tomaba el primer trozo dándole una mordida_

-Hola amor, veo que ya tenemos a nuestro primer cliente- _un hombre alto y fornido de la parte de atrás y al verme abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos al ver como terminaba el primer trozo y comenzaba el segundo con tanta tranquilidad_

-Si aunque me sorprendió un poco, sabe chino querido y pidió 6 trozos de pastel- _esto último se lo había susurrado sorprendiendo aún más a su esposo_

-Un gusto, debe ser su esposo y por lo que veo el que preparo tan deliciosos pasteles _-elogie al hombre el cual me dirigió una sonrisa y limpio su mano para estrechármela_

 _-_ Tom Dupain me alegre que le gusten mi pasteles, pero mi esposa Sabine Cheng tiene el mejor café con que acompañar el pastel señor…- _deje la bandeja sobre la mesa e iba a estirar mi mano para estrechar la suya pero el guante que llevaba estaba llena de pastel_

 _-_ Julius Valant, un placer conocerlo- _me quite mi guantes para poder estrechar su mano, el hombre miro mi mano la cual tenía una herida de quemadura por casi toda su extensión_

-Esa no es una quemadura de pastelería señor Valant, ¿era usted bombero?- _pregunto con curiosidad la esposa de Tom al ver mi mano, cuando la separe de la de su esposo le di una atenta mirada_

-mi bisabuelo sirvió como bombero durante 40 años pero no me gustaba mucho la idea, tuve un pequeño accidente con gasolina y no pude volver a ver fuego durante una temporada, mis amigos nunca pudieron convencerme durante ese tiempo para ir de acampada _-volví a ponerme mi guante riendo al contar la anécdota y tomando la bandeja con los pasteles_

-mama, papa me voy a clases _-la voz de una jovencita se escuchó de la parte de atrás la cual salió a toda prisa chocando conmigo haciendo que la bandeja saltara de mis manos y los pasteles volaran en el aire._

* * *

 _Recuerdo que en mis sueños pude verlo, al hombre con la máscara se acercaba a mi lentamente, tenía miedo mucho miedo pero no podía mover mi cuerpo estaba atada a una silla, no podía gritar mi boca parecía estar cosida, solo podía sentir el ardor de mis ojos al llorar mientras más y más se acercaba forcejeaba por escaparme pero era imposible, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro algo ininteligible para mí en ese momento pero de un momento a otro el desapareció y todo comenzó a arder y lentamente el fuego llegaba hasta mí._

 _Cuando por fin pude despertar fue con un sobresalto y con un grito ahogado para no alarmar a nadie, tikki seguía dormida para mi buena fortuna pero mi corazón se sentía oprimido, tome mi almohada abrazándola estaba sudando demasiado el terror de aquella pesadilla hacia que mi cuerpo temblara revise mi celular, 3 de la mañana, volví a acostarme en mi cama no quería dormir pero debía hacerlo y como pude me revolví en la cama buscando acomodo en mi mente le daba vueltas al asunto de aquel día y no recuerdo el momento exacto donde me dormí nuevamente pero recuerdo despertar y ver que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela una vez más, me levante rápidamente y me di una ducha para vestirme rápidamente, tikki seguía durmiendo plácidamente con sumo cuidado la metí en mi bolsa y baje las escaleras apurada para no llegar tarde, incluso me iba a saltar el desayuno con tal de que no me dieran otra amonestación y me castigaran_

-Mama, papa me voy a clases- _anuncie mientras bajaba apurada a la pastelería sin darme cuenta del hombre que allí se encontraba chochando contra el haciendo que los pasteles en sus manos volaran de ellas, el hombre no perdió el equilibrio en ningún momento podía sentir como caía al suelo pero la mano de aquel hombre me sujeto mientras que con la otra tomaba la bandeja sin que ni un solo pastel tocara el suelo_

-¿Marinette está bien?- _papa se acercó con preocupación, a pesar de ser mayor seguí tratándome como una niña, mi madre se acercó al cliente para comprobar que esta bien_

-Oh dios mío perdóneme- _repetí una y mil veces al hombre que me perdonara con la cabeza agachada de la pena pero su mano sobre mi cabello detuvo mis disculpas, cunado alce la mirada me sobresalte notablemente, su cara o bueno parte de ella estaba quemada tenía una sonrisa en su cara si como de una travesura de niños se tratara_

-No se preocupe señorita, está todo bien, debe fijarse mejor por donde va- _su voz era agradable y tranquila, parecía tratar de calmarme aunque mis ojos no podían evitar mirar las quemaduras de su cara una y otra vez con pena agache la cabeza por no poder evitar mirar_

-De veras lo siento señor no quise además sus pasteles…-iba a continuar lamentándome pero su risa tranquila me interrumpió

-Mis pasteles están bien y delicioso así que por favor, no te preocupes, más bien señorita Marinette se le hace tarde- _al decir esto último saco su reloj de bolsillo mostrándome la hora y efectivamente se me estaba haciendo tarde, estuve a punto de gritar así que rápidamente le di un beso a mama y a papa además de disculparme una última vez con el hombre para por fin salir de la tienda e ir a la escuela lo más rápido posible_

* * *

-Disculpe el comportamiento de mi hija, no suele ser así, le pido mil perdones- _la señorita Cheng volvió a disculparse en nombre de su hija, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa_

-No debe preocuparse parece una buena chica no debería preocuparse tanto- _calme a la madre y su esposo la tomo de los hombros dedicándole una sonrisa volviendo a la parte de atrás de la tienda una vez mas_

-Bien supongo que debo pagarle lo que le debo, espero poder volver y probar su café con una rebanada de pastel- _Sabine sonrío y se dirijo a la caja registradora sacando la cuenta, urge en mi bolsillo para buscar el dinero_

-Por todo serian cincuenta dólares señor y si vuelve le asegurare esa taza de café- _con una sonrisa saque un billete de cien de mi bolsillo dándoselo a la señorita, esta tomo el billete y al verlo se sorprendió_

-es demasiado señor no podría aceptarlo- _negué con la cabeza cuando trato de devolverme el billete_

-no señorita el resto es para usted, es mi forma de agradecerle por el buen servicio- _la señorita Cheng se sonrojo levemente y trato de insistir una vez más pero su atención se dirigió a la campana de la tienda_

-Capitán Zephyr, buenos días ¿viene por lo de siempre?- _la dama se dirigió al agente de la ley que se acercó al mostrador con una mirada algo seria_

-Buenos días Sabine y si quiero lo de siempre- _le dijo con algo de jovialidad mientras la señorita sacaba el pedido de mi contrario, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, eso fue más que suficiente para detonar lo diferentes que somos_

-Señorita Cheng cambie de parecer, el dinero que resta del billete debería ser suficiente para pagar la cuenta del oficial- _mi declaración tomo por sorpresa a los dos, el capitán se quedó mirándome por un largo rato mientras lentamente hallaba mi camino a la puerta_

-Espere un momento… ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa así por un desconocido?- _me detuvo con sus palabras serias el hombre uniformado mientras retiraba su pedido sin apartar la vista de mi_

-Solo es mi forma de agradecerle lo que hace por esta ciudad señor, en estos días gélidos y grises debemos poner toda nuestra confianza en ustedes, con una persona tan peligrosa suelta, su trabajo debería ser recompensado ¿no lo cree?- _el hombre y la vendedora se quedaron en silencio y sin más dilaciones salí de la tienda_

 _Recorrí la calle con los pasteles en mis manos mientras miraba el paisaje que me rodeaba con una sonrisa, solo debía esperar el momento, el momento en el que todos los hilos empezaran a moverse y mi plan empezara a desenmarañarse una vez mas_

* * *

 _Lo leí en el periódico, terrorista ataca corporación multimillonaria dejándola en ruinas…lo sabía, después de tantos años no pensé que pudiera perseguirme pero ahí estaba, una vez más el pasado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, después de todo no puedes huir del pasado tan fácilmente pero bueno, ya estaba harto de correr además ya había destapado la botella de coñac que había estado guardado para este momento y no había marcha atrás solo quedaba hacer una cosa y era dar un solo paso para escapar del destino y ser noticia una vez más…_

Continuara…


End file.
